paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP10: End Game (Season Finale!)
Hello again, and welcome to the 10th episode and Season Finale of Black Arrow and the Great 8! now, i'd like to thank all of the people who watched this season from episode 1 all the way to the season Finale! you guys are the best! i hope you enjoy the episode! ''Episode Info'' Riley finally has her brother in her grasp, it's now time to take Havoc, or Ryan Reid out once and for all.. ''Episode'' "-Oof! Ah!" Riley still had her brother un the wall punching the daylight out of him, She then grabbed his and threw him back unto the ground, he smirked as he slowly got up. "You pack quite a punch sis, Dad would be proud.. of you, well, if you weren't on the wrong side of things." "Look, i'm not like You or Dad, i want to help people and save lives, all you two want to do is Kill people and ruin other people's lives!!" Havoc then shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, it's what our family does after all.." He then quickly landed a quick jab of her, she stumbled back, he then hit her with a left and right hook, he then finished off his combo with a Spinkick to Riley's face, knocking her down, He then grabbed her by her throat and he smirked evilly. "My turn!!" He then threw her off the rooftop and unto the top of a nearby car, when she landed, she groaned in pain, she then opened her eyes only to see Havoc jumping off of the Rooftop and towards her, her eyes shot open and she jumped off the car and avoided her brother landing on her, she landed from her jump a few feet away, she then grabbed 2 Arrows and aimed them at Havoc. "Dodge this.." She then shot both of the Arrows, Havoc's eyes widened as he dodged to the side avoiding one Arrkw, but the other one hit him in his shoulder. "Gah!" he then quickly ripped the arrow out and threw it unto the ground. "I know that must've hurt, i feel bad for you, Ryan." Arrow ran towards him and jumped preparing to land a kick on him.. *Scene change: The other Teenage heroes were fighting off the Army of Fox-bots and Thugs, Robin was taking down some with his staff, hitting some thugs in the head, torso, or legs and impaling the Fox-bots. Fast-Fox was pummeling both of the enemies using her fists and swift kicks, she also created small tornadoes using her spin technique throwing some of them off. Shiver & Chiller were taking out the Thugs and bots in their different styles, Chiller was Impaling the Fox-bots and hitting the guards with shards and blocks of ice, Shiver was blowing some of them away with her strongs Blizzards winds. Melody was using her sonic scream technique to disable the Fox-bots and Damage the thugs' hearing she then took them out with her energy blasts, Dodge was using his telekinetic abilities fo throw the Fox-bots and thugs around, harming them. Banana was using her vines to throw around some thugs and crush some of the Fox-bots, Grey wasn't having a problem with his enemies ssince their hits had no effect on him, he simply punched them away. "Heh, this is a tough crowd." Robin said as he hit a Thug in the face in fron of him with his staff, he then jumped and back-kicked a thug behind him in the face. "Yeah, these guys just keep coming too!" Fast-Fox said as she grabbed a Thug and Threw him into a Fox-bot. "We need to hurry and take these guys down." said Melody as she flew and started shooting Energy blasts at many Fox-bots and Thugs, taking many of them down. Meanwhile Black Arrow and Havoc were still going at it, Black Arrow kicked at Havoc only for her leg to be grabbed by him, he then twisted it making her spin over while still holding her leg, Havoc then started to swing her around and around, until he slung her into a windoe of a building, she landed on the floor and glass, which wasn't comfortable. "Ugh.. that, hurt.." A small ball-like device was then thrown into the window and by Riley, it started to make a quick Ticking noise. "Bomb!" she thought as she got up and started to run, the ball-bomb then set off, causing a huge explosion in the building, now there was smoke everywhere, as was fire, Havoc walked through the smoke and started to look for Riley. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, little sister.." he said as he grabbed a gun from his holster, he walked through the halls of the building looking through doors, Black Arrow was in the last room at the right, she was ready for when Havoc opened the door only to shoot him with her now drawn, electric Arrow. Havoc searched the last door at the left, only to find no one in there, he then looked at the door to the right with an evil smirk, he slowly walked towards the door,and when he reached it he kicked the door down and aimed his gun- "There you are- GAHH!!" He shouted as Riley shot him with the Electric Arrow, she then ran up to him, jumped, and Kicked him in the muzzle, sending him flying out of the room and into the wall outside in the hall, she then reached him, grabbed him and looked him in the eyes. "It's time to stop, Ryan.. you can win this!" She said scowling at him. "Hmph, it seems that way, but, we all know who's going to leave this building alive, and it's-" "Me." Riley finished for him and she threw him back up against the wall, she then grabbed his hands and tied a rope around them behind his back, he then tied his feet too. "I hope you said your prayers, because i have a hunch that where you're going isn't good." She then turned and started to walk off, Havoc started to struggle he then looked at her while she was walking away. "No.. NO! you can't leave me in here to die!! You cannot do this!!" She then stopped walking and looked at him over her shoulder. "Watch me." She then continued to walk away, Havoc then growled at her. "I WILL make it out of this, I WILL. BE. BACK!" Black Arrow then heard the building Crumbling apart, she then started to make a run for the exit of the building, the way she came in. Black Arrow then jumped through the window she was thrown in as the building then collapsed, She looked at the now collasped and burning building with a sigh, she then saw the others in the distance. "Now that he's gone, i need to help the others out, if they need it." She then started running to where her Friends were.. Meanwhile, The Great 8 and Robin took out the small army of Goons and Fox-bots, they stood in victory as they got finished Black Arrow then ran towards them, she then saw the Thugs and destroyed Fox-bots, Fast-Fox looked at Black Arrow with a smirk. "Well it took you long enough to take him down, slowpoke!" Black Arrow rolled her eyes under her mask. "Now, we're finally done.. we took down the crook and his goons, what now?" Said Melody as she looked at Grey. "Now, we put these guys in prison." Grey ssid looking at the thugs.. *Scene change: Police cars were scattered everywhere, they were loading Havoc's Fox, Wolf, and Dog henchmen into their Police Cars and Vans, Dani, Robin, Melody, Dodge, Holly, Alisha, and Banana were helping out clean up what's left of the Fox-Bots, Black Arrow was in the distance on top of a building watching, she was sitting on the edge. "I'm finally glad this is all over.." She ssid as her legs dangled from over the building, "I wonder what will happen now that all of this is over..? "Well, for one, we help clean up the mess we caused." Grey said as he landed behind her, Black Arrow turned around and looked at him. "Oh, hey "boss", come to chew me out about going after Havoc by myself again?" "Well, uhm.. no Riley.. i just came to say, you did a good job out there." He said as he smiled at her, her masked eyes widened a bit, she was suprised hesring that from Grey, they never did get along that much. "Oh! uhm.. Thanks! i guess." She said as she got up, Grey walked towards her. "I also came to say, i'm sorry for being a jerk to you while you were here, it was-" "No, i'm the one that should be apologizing, Kent, i was nasty towards you when i first got here, i didn't follow the rules.. and i was an all out.. jerk." She said as she rubbed her arm a bit. "Can we possibly, pretend that never happened..?" Grey looked at her and he chuckled a bit, he then nodded. "Of course Riley." He then stuck out his hand to her, "Now, are we cool now?" Riley looked at him hand and she then looked back at him, she then smirked at him and she finally shook his hand. "Yeah, we're cool, i guess." they then looked down at the other cleaning up the remains of the Fox-bots. "Now, let's go help them out, shall we?" Grey said now floating, Black Arrow then nodded. "Of course, though i hate cleaning up other people's mess." She said as she then shot a Grappling Arrow at another building, she then jumped and swung from that building and towards the others, Grey Smirked at her. "You really are something, Reid..." The Camera the looks up into the Morning sky as it faded to black.. Season End Category:Episode Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Finale Category:Teenagers Season Finales